


To prove oneself

by angiephant0m



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Rain, Self-Doubt, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiephant0m/pseuds/angiephant0m
Summary: Noctis just wanted to have fun with Prompto on the ice.The day just made his job more difficult.He just wants to show his dad, that he wasn't a failure.





	To prove oneself

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it...
> 
> This is my first fic in english!  
> I don't know if it does make sense and if it is comprehensive but the story just came to my head so I wrote it down.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I am sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> But enjoy!

Maybe his hidden willpower came back, as he overheard the conversation from two women a few weeks ago.  
The King should push his son more, the prince does nothing to help us.

I wonder what he is doing all day. Probably chilling at the Citadel who his chamberlain is cooking for him.

As I first saw him on the news, I thought he was a commoner, he definitely lacks the attitude and etiquette. I wonder if the king is proud of him, he probably thinks of him as a disgrace.

That must be the reason, why his majesty hasn't much time left for him. He cares for us instead of his son.

He knows he shouldn't bother about their words. They were strangers and it didn't matter. But he is lying about this and he knows it.

He exhaled and inhaled, leaning back on the wall. He kept his face still as he internalized the distance of his emotions. He had no idea how long it had taken him to come back to the present. Wiping the tear tracks on the gaping feeling behind his sternum, he looked at the distance.

From that day, he made a promise to himself.

He didn't care if they liked him or not, but he wasn't going to stop till he proved himself worthy of being their prince. He was going to keep working until they were and until they will eat their words.  
They didn't know how hard all this work is.  
There were still a million things that he hasn't done yet, but they just wait, he thought. They will see.

Most of all, he promised himself that he won't stop until he sees the proud in his father's eyes and all the disappointment what the eyes hid what his father does not want to show.

Since then, Noctis started attending council meetings more. Thinking, how he could help the citizen more. He was so into the idea of showing everyone what he can, that his feelings don't matter.

But then, Prompto came to him, wanted to hang out with him and let him forget about his stress just a little while.

-#-

One week later, as Noctis came exhausted to school, Prompto had an idea and Noctis agreed without knowing why.

"I don't know if that is a good idea.", Noctis murmured, being dragged from Prompto through the snow.  
It was a winter morning. Snow fell from the sky, covering the houses of Insomnia and put the people in Christmas mood. It was only at the beginning of December, but the icy cold made it feel different.  
Prompto's beanie and the hood of Noctis were already full of snowflakes and it should snow even further but these single dark clouds in the sky spread a different feeling.

And Prompto had the stupid idea to go ice skating and Noctis said yes.  
He accepted for a reason he couldn't even explain to himself.  
"Oh come on, you agreed!", his friend mercilessly dragged him more toward the frozen lake.  
"You don't even know if the ice is thick enough!"  
"Let's find out.", he grinned, stopping and looking at the lake.  
Usually, he doesn't care if it's dangerous. But the ice-skating aggravated the pain in his knee but Prompto was right, he agreed. 

"Too beautiful to be dangerous.", Prompto said and he was right.  
The ice perfectly reflects the sunset. The normally warm colours turn into cold and with the passing of time soon a moon.  
"And we are not the only crazy ones!", Prompto raised his arm and pointed to a group of elementary school students already gliding happily over ice.  
"Well yeah, they are lighter than us!", Noctis chuckled and Prompto shot him a glare.  
"Dude, was that an allusion?", the prince shrugged, grinning.  
"Maybe."  
"So that's clear, then you're the one who first swims in the water."  
"Let's get it over with."

For Noctis, it's a mystery where Prompto learned ice skating so well. After putting on his shoes, he immediately stood on the ice, grinning and waving toward Noctis.  
For someone like Noctis, who grew up with dance classes and is still bad at it, he does not want to imagine how skating is. Sure, he was on the ice a couple times, but then he was still a kid, and that was before he had to learn how to walk again.

Noctis hesitated, before taking his first step on the ice and sliding carefully toward Prompto.  
"That wasn't that bad, wasn't it?", he laughed.

Prompto eyed his friend for a moment before opening his mouth and being stopped.  
"Don't ask:"  
"What?", Prompto asked in surprise, sliding backwards.  
"We do not compete unless you want to scratch me off the floor.", Noctis said and gestured to the ground. 

"No thanks, I would definitely leave you there.", Prompto said, sliding gracefully on the ice.  
"Thanks for the support.", Noctis tried to do the same, but his friend took pity on him and took his hand, practically dragging Noctis behind him.

They did this now almost an hour and Noctis slowly did get the hang of it.  
He wasn't as fast as Prompto, but for his standards, it was a good start.

Meanwhile, the clouds closed, covering the now rising moon and the wind became stronger, colder.  
"Can we take a break?", Noctis said, suddenly breathlessly, but he knows, his knee needs a break.  
Prompto, who notices what he is referring to, nods and gets off the ice, onto the snow, and to a bench. Noctis took off his skates and dropped to the bench. With a sigh, he relaxed.

Suddenly all peace was gone when Noctis came to a crowd approaching the lake. Some of them went the other way, many admiring the view, but the few remaining were approaching the children, who were still playing on the ice. Noctis watched them.

They approached the kids, carefully and without noticing them. They walked funny. Which every step they took, they almost fell and he was sure, this isn't how people usually walk.  
Noctis narrowed his eyes.  
"I have a bad feeling.", he whispered.

"What?", Prompto didn't even notice, but Noctis just shocked his head in response. He observed them, hoping his gut feeling is wrong.  
A man appears from the crowd and yelled something to the group of kids. It didn't make sense, Noctis didn't fully understand it either.  
The elders stood on solid ground on the snow.  
The children stood over ice and swayed dangerously.  
Hell, they were just kids and just wanted to have fun.

Another appears, holding a beer bottle and no, that explains a lot, their gait and their behaviour.  
The two swayed as they took a step forward, laughing at the kids.  
Two of them made the right choice, turned and ran.  
But the one boy, dressed in a blue snowsuit just stayed there and didn't move.  
Maybe he couldn't, because walking, no running on ice needs practise.  
Noctis couldn't watch anymore as the man pulled the boy close and not loosen his grip.  
The boy struggled, but that only made the man laughing more. 

Then Noctis hit him. Now it was his chance, he could show them all, that he cared about his people. even when it is only one kid. But he couldn't just watch.

Noctis stood up, practically running around the ice (he doesn't want to slip and fall on the ice) and increased his speed as the boy started crying.

"Noct?", he heard Prompto yelling, but Noctis shook his head, looked behind him for a moment.  
"No Prompto, stay."

he reached the group, surprisingly easily pulled the boy out of the man's grip and behind him.  
"Oh, what a pleasure.", a grey-haired man said.  
Ignoring the flutter in his heart, Noctis drew himself up to his full height.  
"What is your problem?"  
One had strange scars on either side of his mouth, smirking toward Noctis.  
"Oh, now his Highness want to help?"  
"Thank you so much.", a third citizen came into his view and Noctis gulped. He was broad and tall, almost like Gladio.  
The child could have defended himself as he liked, he would never prevail. Noctis was not even sure if he could. But rather him, than the boy.

Suddenly he threw himself at Noctis. Noctis dodged, throwing the kid at the ice and hearing him yelp. He didn't have time to check on him.  
But the grey-haired man was there and burying itself in Noctis’ stomach. Noctis doubled over, nearly slipping on the ice but managed a sloppy hit on the man's nose. Holding his stomach, Noctis looked at the three. The grey-haired man was tall but skinny, Noctis could take him down. But the other two would be difficult.

The blond yelled something in another language and just heard more footsteps approaching. More people came but stayed on the solid ground for backup.  
The scarred man made a run for it, throwing himself at Noctis. He sidesteps, but slips and hit the blond one with his back. He ducked the punched coming at his face and rolled away from the man. He lost his balance and needed a moment to restore it.  
The grey-haired man took advantage and kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. he couldn't get up, but he caught the leg of the blond and threw him with all his strength to the ground. Rolling over him and punching him in the face. Noctis felt Bones cracking but got of him, as the man didn't get up.

Noctis spotted the child, still sitting on the ice. On all his four, he crawled to him and caught his eyes.  
"You okay?", he just got a nod, but that was enough for him and Noctis looked back to the attackers.  
Aggressively, the scarred man threw the beer bottle at them, but it landed in front of their feet, shattering in many pieces.  
"You little shit.", Noctis saw the grey-haired man holding his nose and pulling a gun out with his other hand. He wasn't very drunk, he didn't act like it. No, he was lucid and did know what he was doing.  
Oh shit.

"I think that's it.", the blond appeared, swaying, using his friend as a crutch to not double over.  
"but that would be too easy.", He grinned hypocritically.  
Noctis frowned and couldn't react as the man shot. It echoed and didn't stop after the first shot.  
The prince protects the kid with his body but nothing hit him.  
Before he could do anything else, his body came in contact with cold water.

For a moment he just sank the cold water embracing his body.  
But then it came him, his heart pumped, realising that he was underwater. But then he remembered.  
The boy.  
He turned, looking through the water. It was hard, the water stung his eyes so he kept them close. Darkness and cold surrounded him. His lungs feeling like they going to explode.  
But no, he couldn't breathe now, he would drown.  
Then he hit something. Opening his eyes he saw a Silhouette.  
He ran out of air.  
He clung to the body with one arm, holding the boy close and tried to drag them towards the light with the other arm. But it was hard moving in the water. He felt like a stone, trying not to sink.  
But it didn't work, he ran out of strength. With every movement, his vision swam. So he saw only one possibility. 

He needed to warp. But it was just so hard.  
Feel the weapon, grip it and pull it out.  
Feeling the Crystal magic and pulling on it.

It slipped through his fingers as his lungs didn't cooperate anymore and he inhaled. Water filled his lungs and the magic slipped.  
No, he shook his head, pulling on the crystal magic again.  
His hand gripped a weapon, pulled it out the Armiger and threw it with all of his strength towards the light.  
Appearing, he threw it again, he was so close but his lungs filled more and more with water, his vision blackening.

But then he is being grabbed and yanked out of the water.  
He and the boy landed hard on the ice.  
Noctis coughing but only a little bit of water is coming out of his mouth.  
He leaned forward as his lungs seized and sputtered.  
He felt a hand rubbing his back.  
Slowly, his cough subsided but his lungs were still burning. His wheezing breaths filled his ears, making him wince.

"Noct.", he looked up and slowly, the blurry face became recognisably.

"The boy?", he managed to saw, but it was no more than a whisper.

"He's okay, you saved him.", Gladio smiled down at him but it turned into concern as Noctis shivered violently.

"Prompto called me as he saw you fighting those guys. He did the right decision."

"Where.", Noctis swallowed but managed to say. Hell, he sounded awful. Gladio seemed to understand and looked over his head.

"He's with Cor, we came in time." 

Noctis nodded, gripping Gladios arm and pulling him upright.  
"Slow down, you were underwater for a long time.", as Noctis shocked his head Gladio just sighed.

"Let's get you home."

-#-

There is a beat of comfortable silence, simply filled with Noctis thoughts while his body being warmed up by many blankets.

The boy was okay and Noctis will never forget the face of his mother. Thanking him with tears in her eyes. Relieved, that her son is alive.  
Back then he was so tired and couldn't do anything other than smile.  
He should have said something, it was no excuse that he was tired.

But he knows, without Prompto fast thinking and Gladio's help, he would still swim in the cold water. Because he wasn't strong enough.

He needed to get stronger, smarter.

Most importantly he needs to show the citizen that he wasn't a bad heir that he cared for their safety.

So Noctis stood up, leaving the warm source behind him and breathing deeply. 

There is a lot ahead of him. He has to be on top of the class to satisfy the council and this is exactly what he will achieve. Ignoring all the pain in his body, he started to study.

An hour passed. His headache transformed into a migraine and nearly no information want to stay in his head. It was frustrating. He groaned.  
He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. It was harder than usual, just to breath in. He could breathe just normal, but the deep breaths were a problem. He just couldn't, his trachea closing up before he could reach the state. leaving him panicked. 

He shouldn't panic, he should learn. So he took the textbook again, ignoring how exhausted he felt. He let his eyes shut, let himself be surrounded by darkness.

"Noct?"

It took him a moment to realise that Ignis was speaking to him, and Noctis jerked upright on the couch, catching the textbook before it could fall from his lap. Did he fell asleep and since when was Ignis here?  
He rubbed at his eyes, trying to blink away the tiredness, wanted to stop being so dizzy.  
"Yeah?", Ignoring the fact, that he didn't hear Ignis coming in, Noctis tried to act normal.

Ignis was standing in front of him, glaring down and a frown written on his face.  
"Were you asleep?"

"No, just resting my eyes.", he said without thinking, regretting it immediately, realising, that it was such a dumb reply.  
Ignis raised an eyebrow so high, it could have reached the ceiling.  
"Are you studying?"

"Yeah, I know I should work mo-"

"No that is not what I intended to say.", Ignis interrupting him.

Noctis stayed put when Ignis came closer to take the textbook from him. He should have been protesting against it, should have ordered him to give that back, but he was just so tired.  
He didn't even have the energy for that.

"You did enough for today.",

"No, I need -"

"You saved that life of the boy today. I think you deserve to take it easy for a while."

Noctis let out another sigh and nodded, it would not make sense to argue with him anyway. Normally he would be stubborn, but he was too exhausted for that. 

He turned in and pulled his legs up onto the couch, propping his head up with one of the cushions, and it felt better already to just finally relax. The apartment was warm, the couch was comfy and the only noise he could hear was Ignis, doing something in the kitchen. But it was enough to have him drifting off almost instantly. 

-#-

He overslept.

Noctis could only stare at the time in horror, realising he was late for school. Very late. 

And he was still so very tired as he moved his body in an upright position. The blankets laying still in his laps. 

He sighed, holding his chest. Breathing in wasn't easier and he doesn't even try to take deep breaths. He knows, he wouldn't like the feeling.

But he was late for school, he hasn't even finished his assignments or any of the reports.  
He wished he could cancel all of this like some kid. But no, he was the prince, he couldn't do such things. He wouldn't because it would prove that the women were right. 

He stood, the blanket falling to the floor and as he breathes, a coughing fit took hold. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. His chest hurts, lung burning but he couldn't do anything about his. As it finally stops, his eyes were watering and he was sitting on the bed again.  
Couldn't he do anything right? 

"Noct, are you awake?"  
Shit, that was definitely Ignis. 

"I'm coming.", he said, wincing how rough his voice sounds.  
He expected Ignis to say something, but not to come into his bedroom and staring at him. 

"That is not what I wanted.", he said, not breaking the eye contact. 

"Huh?", Noctis mumbled, more asleep than awake.

"You are released from school.", Ignis said. "As I said, you did a lot yesterday and I imagine swimming in this water wasn't very beneficial for you."

Noctis rolled his eyes, but indirectly, he agreed. He couldn't just show that he was feeling so bad.

"But, I'm feeling just fine."

"and that's why you overslept?", Ignis raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love to sleep, you know that."

"Maybe, his highness his known for playing things down."

"And fact is, that you are already too late and why not use the free day and let your body heal?" 

Noctis gave in, looking at his friend.  
"Thanks, Iggy:"

"It is no problem. I'll have lessons soon. So I can not come back until the evening.", Ignis said, smiling at him.  
"No worries."

As Ignis left, Noctis thought for a moment.  
He couldn't just sit all day in bed doing nothing, he needs to do something.  
So he sighed, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest and got dressed.  
He left the apartment and started walking to the training room.  
Ignis just said he couldn't go to school, he didn't say anything about training.  
It was raining, heavily, as he stepped outside, pouring down on him and soaking through his clothes and his hair as he ran through the streets.  
But it doesn't matter.  
Because he would get better, he wouldn't lose again against some strangers.  
-#-

Decision made, Noctis walked through the citatel halls. Noctis sighed but held his head high. His eyes widen as he saw Clarus alone, walking ahead of him but stopped, as he saw the prince.

"Your Highness", Clarus said, making Noctis look up. Why did he stop?

"I heard what happened."

"And?"

"And I think that you were wet enough a few days ago."

Noctis chuckled.

"I agree, but it was raining and I don't have a car available right now.", he said, but his body cheated on him and he swayed. His head hurt and he held his head, trying to get his balance back.

He looked at Clarus, whose arms are outstretched as if he wanted to catch Noctis. So the prince squeezes his eyes, gritted his teeth and forced his body to stay straight.  
He opened his eyes a moment later to see Clarus gazing down at him, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Noctis waved him off. "Just a headache."

Clarus looked sceptical so Noctis sighed and reasoned before Clarus could say anything else.

"The doctor checked me over, I am fine."

"Since when do you refuse to sleep?", Clarus chuckled, but his eyes looked still worried.

"Clarus, I am fine.", the shield frowned upon him.

"Very well. I'm going to trust you, your highness.", Clarus said and Noctis and suppressed a relieved sigh.

"Surely you will not be so irresponsible and conceal a more serious matter, am I right?"

"Seriously, Clarus. I know my limits."

"If you say so."

Noctis was almost offended by the look of scepticism Clarus levelled at him.

-#-

By the time he made it to the training room, Gladio was still there and it shouldn't surprise him. But he hadn't thought about it and now Gladio is looking at him, an eyebrow raised and an unreadable expression in his face.

"What are you doing here?", Gladio asked, lowering his sword.  
"You know you are free of training?", he asked amused.

"I can't just stay at home all day.", Noctis said, whipping a raindrop from his face, which flowed from his dripping wet hair. How he hates rain sometimes.

"Since when?", Gladio said chuckling but something flashed in his eyes. Noctis couldn't read it. 

"Let's just get started.", Noctis said as he shed off his jacket and picked up his training sword, not even bothering to take the time to change into some more comfortable clothes.  
"Weren't you wet enough yesterday?"

“I can't change that it's raining,” Noctis grunted, ignoring the actual question and hell, had his sword always been this heavy?

The first few minutes were fine, Noctis could dodge Gladios forceful swings, swords clashing. But after a moment the sound made his ears ring and the force making the muscles in his arms quiver. He tried to dodge, not being so sluggish, but despite his effort, he ended up taking a few blows anyways.

Noctis was so distracted, he barely reacted in time to Gladio swinging his weapon at him. His attack wasn't even that forceful. Noctis managed a sloppy parry, but the weight of the blow sent him crashing to the ground. 

Gladio threw his sword down and crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised, concern radiating of his eyes.  
"You shouldn't train in your condition."

But Noctis just shot his head, standing up a little unsteady and staring right in Gladios eyes. "Look."  
He changes weapons, shifting through daggers, greatswords, spear and guns, relishing in the way each weapon tests him. He forces himself to move faster even against the drag of the greatsword and the spear making his arms throb with every blow. 

But when he summons, the thug in his chest was painful, every weapon materializing just a second before it disappeared in a thousand blue pieces again.  
Then suddenly, it was hard to breathe. His ribs throbbed like he’d taken a heavy blow. His thoughts wandered frantically, leaping from one half-finished thought to another. Breathing became a conscious effort. The only thing keeping him from unconsciousness is the constant shivering. He wheezed, kneeling on the floor.

"Noct.", Gladio sighed, coming over and crouched in front of him.  
"What is going on in your head of yours?"  
Noctis shook his head. Just this little movement made the pain in his head worse, he groaned.

Gladio’s hand landed on Noctis’ forehead before he could move. He tore it away with a hiss. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Noctis croaked out between wheezes. His voice cracked “Really.”

“No, you’re sick. Why did you ever wanted to work out?", Gladio asked but didn't let Noctis speak.  
"Hell, I had to pull you out of the icy water yesterday! Give yourself some rest!"

Noctis grifted his teeth, pushing himself into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his head.  
"I can't!"  
He stood on shaky legs, turning around and walking straight (at least he thought he looked straight) out of the room, leaving Gladio behind.  
He couldn't crumble. 

Noctis trudged back to his rooms, remembering that Ignis had classes so he could be alone for a while. He went into his bathroom, turned on the shower, and carefully shed his sweaty clothes. Worn out and aching, back hurting more than it had in months, he stepped into the shower. The hot water doing barely nothing to stop the shivering. But the blazing hot reminded him, that he was still alive.

-#-

He woke up feeling so much worse than the day before.

It was Saturday, so it didn't matter that he slept in. But he couldn't just lay in bed all day. Something rattled in his chest, coughs ripping out of his lungs, leaving him breathless and wheezing. Noctis gagged at the feeling in his throat. He managed, somehow, to stumble out of his bed and into the bathroom, practically collapsing over the sink as he coughed into it. Shivering, he rubbed his chest.

So he had the flu again. Great.

Before he could do anything else, his phone buzzed and Noctis took it and unlocked it. It was a message from his dad, asking him to attend dinner with him. 

Why now? Has he found out about the encounter already?

Noctis ran a hand over his eyes. Whatever the reason, it still meant he could spend some time with his father.

Having dinner with dad - yeah, maybe this will make him feel better.

-#-

"I heard what happened a few days ago."

Noctis stares at his plate, picking at his food, thinking for a replay. But he just nodded.

"You were brave, Noct.", his dad smiled, drinking from his glass.  
Noctis just shrugged. "Everyone would do that." 

His dad chuckled, a soft, honest sound, it drifted all the way down to Noctis’s spine, warming him a little beneath sweat-soaked clothes. 

"Are you feeling alright?"; his dad asked, frowned and pointed at Noctis’s plate with his fork. "You didn't even touch your food."

"Yeah. Just only a little churned up"

His dad nodded in understanding.

"The more reason, that you should rest more."

If only he would now, that Noctis couldn't.

-#-  
So Noctis went to the council meeting this evening. He felt awful, every breath hurt like a stab in the lung, leaving him breathless. He tried to stifle the cough.  
But he knows, some staff were looking at him. But it didn't matter what they thought, he wouldn't give up because of a cough.  
So he went on.

He reached the council chambers. The councillors were all there, chatting in small groups. Noctis greeted them all politely but he didn't notice his father, standing behind him.

"Good morning.", he said. Noctis jumped a little but managed to look his father in the eyes and smile a little. 

"You know, you don't need to be here?". his father said, but Noctis just shrugged.

"I have to do something, I want to help."

"Yes, but you look-"

A bell sounded, interrupting his father. The crowd moves to their seats and so does Noctis.  
He felt a cough coming up, but he swallowed it down, doing nothing good for his chest. But he sat straight, listening to the council. He hoped that nobody will notice how bad he really felt. 

An hour later, he thought he would freeze to death at any moment. He couldn't stop the shivering now. Some of the members were looking at him but Noctis just straightened and smiled.  
In an hour, he could lay in bed in rest. Just an hour.

-#-

Somehow he managed an hour of listening to some of the council members. He couldn't really repeat what they said, all he could think of was his hurting head and chest. How he hated his whole body right now.

Noctis now lay on his couch, entwined with blankets and shivering uncontrollably.

"Noctis?"

Noctis freezes, burying himself more in the blankets.  
As he heard footsteps approaching him, he closes his eyes, hoping to be invisible.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder, shaking him a little. He couldn't resist a grunt and turned over the person.

"Noctis we need to talk."

The prince opened his eyes, fighting the tears whose force to come.  
"Dad:"

"I'm sorry.", he muttered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Noctis, what-"

"I just want to make you happy, show you that I am a good prince. I know that everyone thinks I'm not doing enough."

"Noct, how could you think that?"

"I heard these citizens, they talked about me, that you probably don't like me and that you hate me.", the last sentence is what breaks him. He is sobbing know, being pulled into a sitting position and suddenly his head pressed between his father's chest and his hand.  
"And if Gladio or Prompto hadn't helped me on that day, I would have drowned. I can't do anything alone."

"Noctis.", he breathes and he sounds horrified. "Gods Noctis, no, no."

"S' okay, I know it. You can say it."

His father pulled him back, taking his face in his hands and looking him in the eyes, his thumbs brushing the tears away.  
"Don't you know that you did enough? You saved that boy, even when Gladiolus and Prompto helped you. That's what friends are for, they help you."  
His father crying now, pressing his head to his son's hot forehead.

"You are everything for me. I love you. don't you know that?"

Noctis just stayed in his embrace, glancing in his father's robe. This couldn't be real, his father couldn't be here, he was too busy for that.

"Do you hear me, my son? I will remember you every day of our day, that you are good enough.", he whispered.  
"Even if it's through a message. I love you, even when I am not with you every day."  
He is pushing Noctis down now, laying him back on the couch, brushing his son's cheeks. 

"I am sorry.", Noctis said, too exhausted to say anything else. His eyes already dropping. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Rest, you did so much for so many people."

Noctis fell asleep by his father with the words "I love you".

-#-

He awoke hours later more exhausted and wept out than ever. He stood on wobbly legs. Swaying a little he noticed he was in his bedroom, the door closed to a gap. 

Opening the door, the smell of breakfast hit him. His stomach burbled, but a cough escaped him. 

"Good morning, Noct."

"Dad?", the memories of yesterday hit him, making him blush and want to return to bed immediately. Apparently, Fevers loosened the tongue. Because if he were lucid, he wouldn't have said these things. 

"You making breakfast?", Noctis asked instead, wanting nothing more than forgetting these memories.

"Is it so unrealistic?", his father laughs. "Your old man can cook."

Noctis laughing now, a real laugh. But it sounded rough because the coughing making his throat raw.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

His father sighed, walking towards him. "You remembers the conversation yesterday?", Noctis grunted in response.  
"So you know, that you are everything to me?", Noctis looked him in his eyes.  
These green eyes, which radiate pure honesty and cordiality. How could he now trust them?  
He nodded, coughing slightly.

His father reached over, smiling, cubing his son's face and his shoulder.  
"Good, that's my boy."

His hand moved to his forehead. "You still have a fever. You need to rest more.", the kind let his hand drop, earing a whine from Noctis from the loss of cold. 

"But first you eat."

"But I am not hungry."

"Don't argue, Noct."

Noctis ate with his dad. When he was finished, he guided Noctis back to bed.

"And tomorrow, you will allow Ignis to take you to the doctor again. The rain wasn't very good for your lungs."

"If I have to.", Noctis said, already falling asleep. 

"And don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it. The ones who love you will be there for you."  
Noctis smiled, but he knows, asking for help is hard.

"I love you, my son. More than anything."

And maybe it doesn't matter what some citizens think. Maybe the mother of the boy was one of many who appreciates him.  
But importantly, his dad doesn't think he's a failure. He loved him, and maybe that was good enough for Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See me on Tumblr if you like: @angiephant0m


End file.
